The invention relates to an optoelectronic device comprising a coaxial module comprising a first holder for an optoelectronic component, preferably a semiconductor diode laser, which is hermetically sealed off from the atmosphere outside the module and is electrically connected to first conductors passed through a bottom plate of the first holder in an insulated manner and to a second holder which is connected to the first holder and which is to accommodate an optical glass fibre aligned relative to the component. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such a device. An optoelectronic component and a semiconductor diode laser will often be referred to hereinafter as component and laser.
Such devices are widely used in systems for optical glass fibre communication.
Such a device is known from European Patent application no. 89201390.5 published under no. 0 345 874 on 13 Dec., 1989, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,228 and comprises a laser-glass fibre coupling. The reliability of the module is high owing to the fact that the laser present within the module is hermetically sealed off from the surroundings of the module. It can be connected to, for example, a printed circuit board by means of the conductors which are passed through the bottom plate of the laser in an insulated manner.
A disadvantage of the known device is that, when it is mounted on e.g. a printed circuit board, it is perpendicular to the printed circuit board with its greatest dimension, i.e. the axial dimension, so that this form of final mounting requires comparatively much space. Moreover, the first connection conductors of the module, which are often arranged in a circle, are less suitable for a number of applications, especially when an "IC-type" final mounting of the device and/or a very high system speed is required.
The invention has for its object to provide a device of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph which does not suffer from the disadvantages mentioned above, or at least to a much lesser degree.